Sherlock a través del tiempo
by Izumi-tan
Summary: –No tienes que ser gay para amar a alguien querido... Una interesante historia donde John a través de sucesos que sobrepasan sus entendimientos se da cuenta de lo que en realidad siente por Sherlock Holmes. Ademas de poder conocer los motivos de porque Sherlock Holmes es tan Sherlock Holmes. Pasen y lean esta singular historia de viajes en el tiempo y sentimientos escondidos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! nwn bueno como lo prometí aquí esta este fic salido de una de esas locas noches (?) xD había querido escribir este fic desde hace mucho D; y luego cuando al fin me decidí miles de cosas -escuela- pasaron :/ pero al final si se pudo x3 y aquí esta owo espero que lo disfruten, a mí en lo personal me gustó como quedo este primer cap, quiero ahora que ustedes me den su opinión al respecto ;) lean y disfruten nwn

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece es una obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, así mismo la versión con Ben y Martín tampoco es mía sino de la BBC.

* * *

Sherlock a través del tiempo

_Es urgente tú presencia, Anthea irá a recogerte._

_MH_

Que espere, la señora Hudson puede servirle galletas con té y hablar las cosas insípidas y sin sentido que se supone hablan las mujeres.

SH

_Tus salidas amorosas con Watson puedes dejarlas para después, es un caso grave._

_MH_

¿Alguien esta celoso?

SH

_Alguien quiere que se retrasen ciertos papeleos, que incluyen a cierto doctor que incluye a una ya no tan cierta ex -esposa._

_MH_

Más te vale que sea bueno.

SH

* * *

–Mary lo siento, no encontraba ningún taxi, sabes que no suelo llegar tarde.

Un jovial Dr. Watson se apresuraba a tomar asiento en la silla desocupada de un cómodo local, el ambiente era el esperado para esa hora de la mañana, personas tomando un rápido desayuno para después ir a sus respectivos empleos, universitarios con tazas de café que salían apresurados o perderían el autobús, nada era más tranquilo o normal ese día, o al menos no parecía que fuese a serlo.

–Oh, no te preocupes John, no llevo esperando mucho.

Mary Morstan sonreía cálidamente al doctor, entre sus manos sostenía una taza de chocolate (tal vez la segunda ronda debido al tiempo que había esperado) su cabello rubio y corto estaba adornado con un prendedor que John le había obsequiado para uno de sus aniversarios, lucía además un saco rojo muy acorde a la temporada, los labios pintados en un color similar pero con un tono más bajo, John no siguió observando los detalles ya que inmediatamente su vista recayó en el dedo anular, el cual ya no lucia aquel bello anillo liso que fue el símbolo de su matrimonio apenas un par de años atrás.

–Oh Mary -dijo en un suspiro el rubio – ¿realmente quieres hacer esto?

–John, John, John querido John.

Las palabras salían de su boca acompañadas de una sincera y suave risa, puso su mano sobre la John y le miro a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

– ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

–Su hermano le llamo para un ca… – John cerró los ojos lanzo un suspiro de frustración mientras le devolvía la mirada a Mary –, lo que quise decir es que no tengo que salir con Sherlock a cada lugar que vaya, cada uno tenemos nuestras propias vidas.

–Ni tú te crees eso verdad – dijo a la vez que retiraba su mano y de su bolso sacaba unos cuantos papeles –, ya hable con mi abogado, los trámites no serán largos y al no haber hijos de por medio no hay que tener una manutención o algo por el estilo.

Al momento de terminar de hablar acerco dichos papeles y sobre ellos coloco un bolígrafo, John los tomo e hizo como si los leyese, en su mente aún se preguntaba cómo es que todo había acabado de esa forma.

– ¿Estas segura de esto?

–John ya hemos hablado sobre ello.

– No, tú has hablado sobre ello, tú sola has decidido todo esto –índico mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho –al menos dime ¿por qué?

Mary tenía la vista fija sobre el mantel a cuadros frente a ella, por su mente pasaron todos los buenos momentos al lado del doctor, incluso recordó el como él perdono su pasado y decidió no saber la verdad, recordó esa navidad en donde arrojo al fuego la USB con todo sus secretos en ella, es cierto, al menos se merecía el porqué.

–John, eres el hombre más increíble que he tenido la maravillosa fortuna de conocer, nunca en mi vida tendré la oportunidad de estar con alguien igual o siquiera cercano a ti, espera no me interrumpas –indico ante la apelación que estaba por dirigirle John – y el llegar a tú vida hubiese sido lo más maravilloso que jamás pudo pasarnos a ambos si no fuera porque llegue en segundo lugar.

Aunque durante su discurso Mary mantuvo la vista baja, cuando pronuncio estas últimas palabras levanto la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos claros de su aún amado John.

–Yo… yo no entiendo, si tuve varias novias antes de que comenzáramos a salir, pero ¿segundo lugar?

–Ja, ja, ja –Una risa natural fue la respuesta necesaria – ¿En verdad no sabes a lo que me refiero? No puedes estar tan ciego.

–Pues no, no lo sé, ilumíname –John junto sus manos y las coloco sobre la mesa, miro a Mary con aquellos ojos de gatito y frunció sus labios en una sonrisa hacia abajo –Soy todo oídos.

–Bien –suspiro cansinamente la rubia– sin ir muy atrás ¿qué sucedió el pasado 24 de abril?

– ¿24 de abril? –Respondió el médico contrariado – ¿Cómo se supone que recuerde con exactitud una fecha en específico?

–Bien déjame refrescarte la memoria.

A continuación Mary saco de su bolso su teléfono inteligente, tras varios movimientos rápidos se lo entrego a un aún confundido John.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Léelo

–"_Después eche un vistazo de nuevo por todas partes para darme cuenta que en vez de que el asiento fuera ocupado por Sherlock, me habían dado de compañero de viaje a un demencial amigo italiano…" _–John paró su lectura para comprobar de nuevo que era su propio blog el que leía– Es un caso en el que acompañe a Sherlock ¿pero qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

–Tiene que ver que ese post es el caso del 24 de abril, ese 24 de abril yo volvía de casa de una buena amiga que se encontraba enferma, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al volver y solo ver una nota "Fui a un caso", una semana John, una semana fuera sin siquiera llamar…

– ¿Son mis salidas a los casos? ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? Puedo disminuir mi participación en ellos si así te parece… –la cara del doctor se tornó triste, como si lo que dijera fuera un sacrificio casi irrealizable– puedo hablarlo con Sherlock y…

–No, no puedes y lo sabes, será como lo es siempre, Sherlock llegando a deshoras de la noche, pidiéndote tu ayuda, Sherlock sacándote del trabajo, Sherlock interrumpiendo nuestras citas, es siempre Sherlock ¿qué no lo ves? –Mary coloco su codo en la mesa y apoyo su mejilla en su mano, su voz más que molesta sonaba resignada –John si Sherlock dice salta tú respondes que tan alto.

–Cuando tú entraste a mi vida ya sabías el tipo de hombre que era yo, cuando Sherlock como reina del drama volvió de la muerte, pues, volvió una parte de mí con él, pero en esa parte te acepte a ti a mi lado.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro del John, mientras tendía su mano para que la rubia la tomase, está entendiendo el gesto unió sus dedos con los del ex-militar.

–No querido, Sherlock acepto que yo estuviese a tu lado, al final la decisión recayó en él y solo en él, de alguna forma pensó que no podría llegar a ti, así que decidió que una persona igual a él ocupase dicho lugar.

El agarre por parte de Mary se hizo más fuerte para al final soltar delicadamente la mano de su próximamente ex -esposo.

–Y entonces cuando tú te diste cuenta de que en vez del sustituto podías tener al original y único Sherlock Holmes, te aburriste de mí, como lo hacías con tus anteriores novias.

–Por Dios Mary, tú teoría no tiene valides, eres completamente contraria a Sherlock.

John se encontraba ofuscado, se había tensado con la conversación, para una parte de él le resultaba incomodo hablar sobre la bien y clara relación que tenía con su mejor amigo, él sabía lo que Sherlock significaba para él, pero ¿qué significaba John Hamish Watson para Sherlock?

– ¿Contraria en verdad lo soy? Tal vez tengamos envases diferentes John, pero en esencia somos iguales, sino fuese así tú nunca te hubieras "enamorado" de mí, amas estas cosas, el peligro, la adrenalina, la intensidad corriendo por tus venas, pero yo no puedo dártelo, ya no.

– ¡MARY, YO NO SOY GAY!

Las personas alrededor voltearon hacia John de manera curiosa, a la vez este se sonrojo por la vergüenza y pasó a bajar su tono de voz.

– ¡No soy gay! Yo no amo a Sherlock Holmes.

–No tienes que ser gay para amar a alguien querido –después de pronunciar estas palabras, Mary se levantó de su asiento y tiernamente depósito un beso sobre los labios de John– la próxima vez que nos veamos será con esos papeles firmados.

Salió del local a paso lento, John aún sentado tomaba entre sus dedos el bolígrafo y pensaba en cada palabra que había escuchado esa mañana ¿él amaba a Sherlock? Sí, lo amaba, como amas a un amigo que ha estado allí apoyándote, como amas a un hermano, él no podía negar que el afecto que sentía hacia el detective era inmenso, pero si a lo que su esposa (ex -esposa) se refería era un amor sexual, no, no podía sentir eso hacia Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Ya era pasadas las 2:00 pm cuando John volvió al 221B, había decidido dar un pequeño paseo por las calles de Londres para de ese modo despejar su mente, entro como normalmente hace, no vio a la señora Hudson en la planta baja, por lo cual subió las escaleras y deseo internamente no tener que encontrarse con el detective, lo último que quería era tener que explicar la extraña conversación que mantuvo con Mary.

Al entrar no encontró al detective hecho ovillo sobre el sillón, John dedujo que aún debía encontrarse con Mycroft (increíble por cierto, eso sería un nuevo record de tiempo de convivencia entre Holmes) por lo cual se puso en marcha rumbo a sus habitaciones, cuando alcanzo a darse cuenta que en el apartamento no estaba solo, su instinto fue tomar el arma que cargaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón (la convivencia con Sherlock le había enseñado que era mejor prevenir que lamentar) y acercarse lentamente hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos. Empujo lentamente la puerta de la habitación del detective, algo que solo en circunstancias extremas se atrevería a hacer, y con el arma en alto apunto a la figura que allí se encontraba, o mejor dicho, a las figuras.

– ¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!

La escena ante la cual se encontró el doctor era extraña en sí por dos motivos, en primera no siempre te encuentras con un niño de aproximadamente 5 años de edad saltando sobre la cama del detective, y en segunda en esa misma habitación tampoco encuentras a un jovencito de apenas escasos 16 o 17 años husmeando en el clóset de Sherlock Holmes.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo rayos llegaron aquí?

Cuando ambos chicos voltearon a ver a John, este quedo aún más sorprendido, pues ambos tenían una mata de cabello negro y rizado, ojos entre azules y grisáceos, una tez blanca y facciones angulares totalmente iguales a las de cierto detective consultor.

– ¡John!

El médico se giró y vio a su compañero de piso acompañado de su hermano Mycroft, luego volvió la vista a la habitación, comparo los tres rostros de nuevo y ahora si no tuvo la menor duda de que Sherlock le debía muchas explicaciones.

* * *

Chan chan chan D: xD ¿que les pareció owo? ¿cumplió sus expectativas ;O;? todo comentario, queja o sugerencia sera excelentemente bien recibida en un hermoso review -w- o si no Moffat no comenzara la S4 hasta que seamos viejos y seniles D:

xD bien solo como última cosa, el caso del 24 de Abril esta directamente sacado del relato de "El problema final" xD léanlo de nuevo y verán xD, en cuanto a la charla entre Mary y John, es una teoría muy buena que leí, francamente no recuerdo la autora, esta en Tumblr e investigare sobre ella para que ustedes también la puedan leer ;), sin más que añadir me despido esperando que pasen un excelente día x3

Pd: Review para que me alimenten :U

Ppd: ¡I believe in Sherlock Holmes!


	2. Chapter 2

¡He vuelto nwn! Bien solo espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo y pidiendo disculpas por las demoras :S…

_**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece es una obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, así mismo la versión con Ben y Martín tampoco es mía sino de la BBC.**_

* * *

Sherlock a través del tiempo

Sherlock y su hermano voltearon el uno con el otro, decidiendo si decir o no decir a John lo que sabían.

–No creo que sea lo más conveniente.

–Es John, podemos confiar en él.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –preguntó el rubio.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar y entre los tres adultos solo había intercambios de miradas, John hacia Sherlock, Sherlock a Mycroft y luego este de nuevo a John, no fue sino hasta que una joven voz interrumpió el río de pensamientos que cruzaba por esas tres cabezas.

–A mí también me gustaría escuchar alguna explicación al respecto Fatcroft.

– ¡Sherlock! –bufó enojado el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba ojos asesinos al detective.

–No puedes culparme a mí, fue él –se defendió el más alto mientras señalaba al chico.

–Que es igual a que lo hayas hecho tú.

–No es culpa mía que tus subordinados sean tan incompetentes que suceda esto.

– ¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si tú no fueses un mocoso entrometido!

– ¡Yo soy ningún mocoso! –Dijeron Sherlock y el chico al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Cállense todos y explíquenme qué demonios está pasando aquí! – gritó John desesperado, pues esa pelea no hacía otra cosa que confundirlo más.

– ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, y por qué este es un asunto que te importe?

La impertinencia del chico hizo callar a todos y el doctor hecho una rápida hojeada sobre él, calculaba que tendría entre dieciséis y diecisiete años, ojos, cabellos, tez y facciones idénticas a las de Sherlock y esto no hacía más que poner nervioso al ex-militar.

– ¿Y tú eres?

–Sherlock Holmes

Oficialmente John estaba perdido, alzo una ceja en señal de incomprensión y volteo hacia el detective en busca de ayuda, él siempre tenía respuestas lógicas para todo.

–Fue culpa de Mycroft.

Bueno casi siempre.

–Es un asunto de seguridad nacional y altamente confidencial, espero señor Watson que entienda la importancia de que todo lo que se llegue a decir debe mantenerse en estricto secreto.

–Así que al final Fatcroft cumplió su sueño de ser mascota del gobierno –terció el adolescente mientras se acercaba hacia John – ¿eres tú John Hamish Watson?

La cercanía del rostro del joven hizo retroceder al doctor y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo es que no has terminado en la cama de Mycroft?

– ¡SHERLOCK! –gritó el mayor de los Holmes mientras toda su cara se tornaba roja.

–En realidad es algo que siempre me he preguntado… –murmuró el detective.

–Por favor Mycroft ¿quieres que te recuerde el incidente con Victor Trevor? –dijo el chico lanzándole una rápida mirada al hombre de hielo y luego volviendo a centrar su atención en John.

–Habíamos hecho un trato respecto a ese tema –susurró el pelirrojo en un intento de calmarse.

–Si pero en mi vigésimo cumpleaños, es una noción invalida en estos momentos –indico divertido Sherlock, pues ver a su hermano en jaque era uno de sus mayores placeres.

Por su parte John no salía de su estupefacción, y rogaba que esa situación tan bizarra solo fuera otra bien armada jugarreta de su compañero de piso.

– ¿Mycroft?

Ahora a la escena se unía el pequeño niño que el doctor había visto jugando en la cama de Sherlock, abrazaba a un osito de peluche (él cual iba vestido con un paliacate rojo, una camisa a rayas, un parche en su ojo de izquierdo y una espada de cartón), miraba asustado hacia todos lados.

–Sherlly –dijo Mycroft mientras en la cara del detective se dibuja una mueca de desagrado – vuelve a la habitación, los adultos estamos hablando.

–No –contesto el niño con un puchero – nunca me dejas hacer nada, yo me quedo, quieras o no.

–Este será un día largo –suspiró John cansinamente.

* * *

– ¿Están bromeando, verdad? –Preguntó el rubio mientras movía sus ojos de Sherlock a Mycroft, y después al par de chicos pelinegros– ¿verdad?

–Me temo John que es muy en serio este tema.

Mycroft, que se encontraba sentado en la típica silla de los clientes de Sherlock, hizo girar su paraguas entre sus manos y con una mueca de superioridad levanto la mirada hacia el ex-militar.

– ¿Sherlock? –se dirigió John al detective poniendo en su rostro una cara de inocencia e incredulidad.

– ¿Cuántas personas tenían acceso a la habitación? –Preguntó el detective a su hermano.

–Tres incluyéndome.

–Pero el código se repartió entre cinco.

–Correcto.

– ¿Algún espía entre los otros dos? –Pregunto el adolescente, el cual por cierto unió sus dedos de la misma forma que lo hacía Sherlock para resolver un caso.

–No somos novatos Sherlock, este era un proyecto el cuál ni siquiera las personas que trabajan en él sabían en qué consistía.

– ¿Es broma, verdad?

John no salía de su estupefacción y su cara era un claro reflejo de ello, repasó en su mente cada palabra que Mycroft había dicho sobre el caso, y cada vez era más inverosímil, posó su mirada sobre todos en la sala hasta que no pudo más y se retiró hacia la cocina.

–Supongo que para tú blooger es un poco difícil asimilar esto –le dijó Mycroft a Sherlock haciendo un especial énfasis en él "tú".

– ¿Blogger? – Preguntó confundido el muchacho.

–En unos años lo entenderás, iré a ver a John, con un poco de suerte no me romperá la nariz o un par de dientes.

– ¿Cómo va la dieta Mycroft?

–Este misterio debe ser resuelto ahora –espetó el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba la punta de su paraguas en el suelo.

* * *

–John…

–Oh no Sherlock, ni siquiera lo intentes, no pienso creer una sola palabra de lo que se dijo en esa sala.

El doctor vertió agua caliente en una taza, y en vez del típico té que usualmente tomaba, mezcló dos grandes cucharadas de café y agito con una cuchara.

–Yo que tú no tomaría eso –dijo Sherlock justo cuando el rubio se llevó la taza a los labios.

– ¿Por qué?

–Mmm… solo no lo haría…

John miró hacia su taza y luego hacia Sherlock para terminar vaciando el contenido en el fregadero.

-John, se lo claramente increíble que puede parecerte todo esto –dijo Sherlock a lo que su amigo solo contesto con un quejido por lo bajo– pero si no puedes confiar en lo que Mycroft dice, confía en lo que yo digo…

–Espera, espera, espera –lo interrumpió el doctor haciendo una señal de alto con su mano – ¿me hablas de confianza? ¿Tú?

Sherlock no entendía muy bien a lo que el otro se refería, claro que le hablaba sobre confianza, en el mundo no había una persona en la que confiara más que en él, si tuviese una enfermedad terminal que le impidiera tomar decisiones sobre sí mismo o cayera en un estado vegetativo, John sería definitivamente la persona en la que confiaría para decidir qué hacer con él, le entregaría cada día de su vida a John si pudiese, es decir si John los aceptase.

– ¿Tú Sherlock? Me hablas de confianza, claro la tuviste muy en cuenta con lo de Irene o con lo de tú no-muerte… y no me mires así por supuesto que sé que sigue con vida.

El rubio se giró molesto hacia el lavaplatos, observó una extraña mancha verde que se había formado allí donde él tiró el café "menos mal que no lo bebí" pensó.

– ¿Lo que te molesta es que _"La mujer" _siga con vida? –preguntó un poco incómodo Sherlock.

– ¡¿Qué?! No, es decir, no hagas esto sobre mí, eres tú el que me debe dar explicaciones, y quiero la verdad, no esa ridícula historia que tu hermano acaba de contar –John giró bruscamente para poder confrontar a Sherlock– ¿quién son esos chicos? Eh, vamos dímelo, acaso son tus hijos no reconocidos, no sé, ¿alguna ex-novia de la universidad? Oh ya sé, ya sé, el menor es hijo tuyo e Irene ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es su nombre real? ¿Hamish?

– ¿Te molesta que tenga contacto con ella? ¿En serio?

– ¡Sherlock!

Antes de que el doctor pudiera agregara más a su argumento, Sherlock había roto (de nuevo) su espacio personal y ahora se encontraba acorralado entre el lavaplatos y el detective. Ni siquiera pudo notar como paso, lo único de lo cual estaba consiente era de los calculadores e increíblemente profundos ojos del detective, de cómo lo miraba con esa extraña expresión que había decidido nunca publicar en ningún de sus blogs, pues de haberlo hecho, en definitiva la gente hablaría.

–John…

Pronunció Sherlock cerca (demasiado cerca diría John) del rostro de su amigo, sus manos y brazos tensos estaban sobre la barra, aprisionando cada lado de las caderas del doctor, este por su parte estaba casi encima del mueble en un intento de huir del pelinegro.

–…Es completamente imposible que algo como lo que acaba de contar Mycroft sea real, y es aún más improbable que alguien allá logrado filtrar la seguridad de mi hermano, pero a veces lo imposible e improbable se unen y dan como resultado lo impensable, por eso debes de creerme cuando digo que ese par de chicos en la sala son yo.

El rubio trago saliva y sostuvo la mirada de cachorro del detective; a lo largo de su convivencia con Sherlock se ha encontrado con casos por demás extraños ¿qué diferencia había en este? Bueno sin mencionar los problemas en el espacio/tiempo o la posible amenaza terrorista mundial.

–De acuerdo –suspiró el rubio– haré como que te creo, les creo, a los cuatro.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del detective, iba este a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos por una joven figura.

–Así que el que mantiene relaciones sexuales con el doctor no es Mycroft sino yo…

– ¡¿Qué?!

Exclamó John confundido, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de en qué situación se encontraba con el detective y lo empujo lejos de él.

–Eso no era lo que parecía –señalo enojado (y sonrojado) el rubio.

–Creo que se exactamente lo que era –apuntó el chico e inmediatamente después de dio la vuelta– Mycroft los está esperando, dejó un pastel en el horno y quiere llegara a tiempo para ver como esponja.

John y Sherlock se dirigieron a la sala nuevamente, con cierta incomodidad por parte del primero debido a la escena que acababa de suceder.

–Sherlock… Sherlocks y John –hablo Mycroft cuando llegaron– debido a la actual situación en la que nos encontramos, es importante que nada de lo dicho esta tarde salga de esta sala.

John tomo ese comentario como dirigido hacia él y asintió levemente.

–En cuanto a ustedes –ahora iba dirigido al par de muchachos– vengan conmigo, se instalaran en mi casa hasta que esto termine.

– ¡No! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo– ¡Nunca!

– ¡No pienso vivir contigo Fatcroft, y menos aún en tu terrible versión adulta!

–Sherlock… –dijo entre dientes y claramente furioso el pelirrojo– te aseguro que si no subes a ese auto…

– ¿Qué? ¿Me acusarás con mamá? Oh pero como tiemblo –Respondió con pantomima el pelinegro.

–Sherlly –dijo, ahora poniéndose de cunclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño niño– tú si vendrás con tú hermano mayor ¿verdad?

–No… –Fue la respuesta leve del chiquillo, mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche y se escondía tras la pierna de John.

–Si no quieren venir conmigo ¿dónde se supone que se van a quedar?

–Podemos ir con Sherrinford.

– ¿Quién es Sherrinford? –preguntó John.

–Nadie –respondieron Mycroft y Sherlock tras voltearse a ver por un par de segundos.

–Que se queden aquí –dijo después de un rato el detective.

–Por nosotros bien.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron exaltados los dos hombres mayores.

– ¡Sherlock este no es lugar para cuidar niños!

– ¡Yo no soy un niño! –se defendió el muchacho.

–John tiene razón, además no puedes resolver el caso y cuidarte a ti mismo, ¡y menos a ti mismo otras dos veces!

–Yo puedo resolver el caso y John puede cuidarme, además me conozco y sé que no iré contigo Mycroft, no recuerdo ningún trauma de la niñez en donde lo hiciera.

Al terminar de decir esto Sherlock tomo su laptop, se sentó comodonamente en su sillón y comenzó a teclear, los otros dos Sherlocks fueron a buscar también un lugar cómodo en el departamento.

Por su parte John y Mycroft se miraron el uno al otro preocupados, sobre todo el ex-militar, su amigo acababa de indicar explícitamente que él lo cuidaría, ¡los cuidaría!

–Bien John dejó esto en tus manos –dijo el pelirrojo y a continuación se encamino hacia la puerta.

– ¡No puedes dejarme solo en esto Mycroft!

–No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer sobre las decisiones que toma Sherlock… sea cual sea su edad, además cuando tú estás cerca de él deja de ser tan él –dijo Mycroft con una mueca de convencimiento en el rostro– usa esos poderes tuyos sobre sus versiones jóvenes, tal vez a la larga ayuden. Suerte doctor Watson.

Sin más que agregar el hombre salió disparado hacia la salida, posiblemente lo que quería era alejarse lo más rápido posible de esa casa de locos, o al menos eso es lo que le gustaría hacer a John en esos momentos; pero como para él no era posible esa perspectiva, suspiró por lo bajo y volteó a ver a sus ahora tres responsabilidades, "maldita la hora en que me dispararon en Afganistán" pensó.

* * *

**¡Lamento la demora Dx! En verdad no era mi intención ni parte de mis planes publicar hasta ahora DX, es solo que muchas cosas se juntaron y luego cuando tenía tiempo ninguna de las ideas me convencía al 100 T-T… Espero me perdonen y sus corazones les permitan dejarme un pequeño (o grande xD) pero significativo review ;w;**

**Ahora unas notas finales, en el cap anterior les mencionen una página de tumblr sobre las teorías de la relación que Sherlock y John , estoy teniendo problemas para dejarles el link , pero pueden buscarlo como subcontextintelevition en Tumblr, si no lo encuentran me avisan xD  
**

**Una cosa más, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ;w; :**

**ariam18 **

**Vesania Licantropia**

**Lily B. Watson**

**Chocolye**

**Yan Yan **

**MareeZoleeil**

**nekouchikland**

**addictedtosomething**

**Anjiiel**

**camila holmes**

**y gracias también a esxs dos lectorxs anónimos que comentaron x3, sus comentarios me encantaron y espero que este según cap les haya gustado xD.**

**Sin más que agregar me despido solo esperando que cualquier queja, sugerencia, lo que les gusto, lo que no les gustoso o un simple tomatazo, me lo manden por medio de un hermoso review xD.**

**Nos leemos luego y que pasen buenas noches nwn.**


End file.
